Tári Caladhon
=Personal= ---- Tári Caladhon is a young Human bounty hunter-in-training and the adoptive daughter of Aldor Caladhon. Biography Early Life :"Someone else will pick you up, sweetie, but we'll be home before you go to bed." :—Tári's mother to her before departing to her customary daycare for the day. Tári was born on Nar Shaddaa, the daughter of missionaries who had wished to create better circumstances for people who lived on the crime-ridden world. As such, there were several days when the young Tári would not see her parents as much as she would've liked, but was still plenty familiar with them and treasured the time they did have together highly. Several days she was often waiting in her daycare after all the other children had left before she was finally picked up by someone who worked with her parents, if not her parents themselves. Start of a New Life :"Mommy? ... Daddy?" :—Tári discovers the corpses of her parents. Tári's life was not without its bleak moments, and when one lived on Nar Shaddaa, troubles were all but inevitable. A particular Twi'lek-led crime ring, known as the "Skinners," were operational at the time, despising the galaxy for being seemingly uncaring for the large amounts of Twi'lek women and children who were taken into slavery. They began to abduct children of other species, though mostly humans, and sell them illegally into slavery as some sort of twisted revenge, though they kept one child as their own... Tári had been unknowingly picked up by the leader of the ring from her daycare, but was quickly drugged and was intended to be the one labor slave the ring kept for themselves. When she awoke, she found herself within a tiny, enclosed space, and immediately began to panic, but was soon removed from it by a man, who was apparently accompanied by another man, who appeared to be a Jedi. She was unaware that she had been abducted and that the Jedi, not the man who had freed her from the crate, had disposed of the ring's members, and therefore imprinted the man who taken her out of the crate as her savior. Before she could learn more about the two men and the scene around her, an odd, mostly mechanical creature appeared on the scene and apparently killed the Jedi, leaving the other man to take her away from the area, back outside and to the light. There, she learned that the man was named "Aldor," and, after introducing herself, she began to excitedly lead the man to her home, hoping to introduce to her parents the nice man who had freed her from the crate. Unfortunately, upon reaching her home, she found the windows broken out, and, nearly slipping on the shards as she ran inside, only to be "saved" again by the man, the house's interior to be in deep disarray. Worst of all, her parents were lying face-down on the floor, horribly mutilated and bloodied. Her shock took hold and she immediately fell into disbelief, wanting to believe that it was only a cruel joke and that they wanted to simply spook her. When this proved not to be the case, she fell to the ground in tears, only to be comforted by Aldor. She threw herself at him, letting him hold her, and she even, after some thought, asked to live with him, her savior, the only one that was around for her when no one else seemed to be. With a bit of hesitance, Aldor agreed and helped her collect a few of her belongings before taking her to his ship. He had explained to her the dangers of his job, but this only strengthened her resolve, her even claiming to wish to learn how to use the weapons and stuff he claimed to have used. For Tári, it was also desperation; there was no one else she knew who could have taken her in, and so, this was her only option. And so, she boarded Aldor's ship, hoping for a new and good life with the bounty hunter... New Life, New Destination :"New quote goes here" :—Quote description goes here Section info goes here. Physical description Tári has thick, dark brown hair that reaches to her shoulders and is somewhat tousled constantly. She is often somewhat dirty, as a result of her and her father constantly traveling the galaxy, hunting for bounties in mostly the filthiest areas of the galaxy. She is also very athletic, possessing an athletic build and a fierceness in her green eyes. She has minimal visible physical damage, all of which can be concealed by typical clothing, though she often, like her father, keeps nearly her entire body apart from her head covered in her gear. Powers and abilities Tári does not possess a connection to the Force. However, she exhibits not only some natural athleticism, but extreme affinity with the concealed dart launcher mounted upon her wrist. Of course, all children have mishaps when first learning how to use the weapon, but Tári quickly learned how to expertly control, aim, and utilize the launcher, making it her weapon of choice and her a deadly foe to any unsuspecting enemy. Weapons As with her father, Tári has a rather diversified arsenal, especially considering her age, and includes the following: *A shoto with a red blade. *A Model 22T4 blaster pistol. *A concealed dart launcher. *Several intoxicating gas grenades, though she never carries more than two at a time on her person. She is most proficient with the dart launcher, having used it to help Aldor bring down several targets. She is not, however, noticeably skilled with use of the blaster pistol nor the shoto, though she at least knows how to handle them without hurting herself. Personality Tári is a very vocal child, often swearing without any hint of conviction. She picked up most of her language from her travels with Aldor, who swore freely around her, though never directed any of these terms towards her, nor reprimanded her when she began to pick up on them. In fact, she even began to believe that using swear words was common for children her age. Despite her colorful tongue, Tári is not a rude child, though she dislikes being treated like one. She is also very understanding and can be encouraging when necessary, though her swearing would still manifest itself, but she means it in a lighthearted way. She is very defense of Aldor, whom she refers to as "Papa," and immediately comes to his defense if he is verbally assaulted. She has even gone as far as releasing an intoxicating dart upon an unfortunate thug who went too far. =Trivia= ---- *Tári was originally created as an alternate form of two of the author's major characters on Jedi vs. Sith, Michelle and Morgan Calmcacil, with a different backstory and a darker storyline, though she quickly became set apart entirely from these two. *Tári being orphaned at the age of three and then taken in by Aldor, who later adopts the child as his own, mirrors the story of Morgan and Aerandir, with the main differences and similarities as follows: **Morgan barely knew her parents at all and was under the care of several nannies by the time her parents were murdered, therefore leaving her with an indifferent reaction to the news of their deaths. ***Tári, however, was very close to her parents, therefore causing her to react with complete shock, horror, and initial disbelief to the scene of their deaths. **Morgan was an incredibly shy but content child, who was strangely immediately receptive to Aerandir during their first meeting despite normally refusing to react with strangers. Aerandir wished to find a home for her, and she happily accepted the opportunity to live with him and his two young sisters. ***Tári was a quiet, though not shy, child who lived through hardships on Nar Shaddaa. She was initially wary of Aldor, but quickly implanted him as a "savior" of sorts. She took to him and was eager to show him to her parents until she discovered the corpses of her parents. When Aldor attempted to comfort her in the midst of her grief, she again saw him as a savior and found this to be convincing enough for her to want to leave with him. While he had not originally intended to give the girl a new home, he somewhat-reluctantly allowed her to come with him, knowing that he could not leave her on a world like Nar Shaddaa. **Morgan's parents were not the target of a criminal ring and were not specifically slaughtered. They were officers killed during an attack on the outpost they happened to be stationed at by the faction led by the Sith Morgan's eventual new father opposed, the same who later wished to turn her to the dark side. Morgan never saw their corpses, and was only informed of their deaths by a pair of officers the next day. ***Tári's parents were slaughtered without her knowledge by the Skinners after she was forcibly taken from her home. She did not discover this until she was returned home, where she witnessed the bodies and was shocked by the scene. *Tári also shares similar eye and hair colors with Morgan. *While the majority of her backstory is similiar to Morgan's, Tári's affinity for learning quickly is taken from Michelle, who is quite proficient athletically and more advanced than all children her age in basic Force skills. Both girls have an athletic build and are capable of using their talents to aid them, though through different means: Michelle, while having great natural agility, knows how to rely on the Force, while Tári, being non-Force, learned to operate based on her own skills and using tools such as her dart-launcher. *Tári was originally a Force-sensitive character and was even introduced as such. She was later retconned into being non-sensitive, further setting her apart from her original goal of being a "mirror" of Michelle and Morgan Calmcacil. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Non-Force